kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Spring 2014 Event
The Spring 2014 event started on April 23th and will last until May 6th (TBC). Official Twitter Information from the official Twitter: #Event Name "Recon planes, launching!" #*High LOS will be the key to increase the chances of reaching the boss nodes. #*To achieve a high value, use of seaplanes, recon aircraft and ships with high LOS is strongly recommended #Event lasts 2 weeks from April 23rd. #*'Boss health in this event does not regenerate so stay calm and don't rush. Take it easy.' #Requires at least 75% sortie win ratio to participate. #*At least 5 free ship slots for new girls to join your fleet before sortie. #*At least 20 free equipment slots before sortie. #4 new ships added: DD Amatsukaze, DD Tanikaze, repair ship Akashi, and CL Sakawa. #*Amatsukaze is an E-3 Reward (Port Darwin Area). #*Tanikaze can be obtained from drops (E2, E3, E4 boss nodes are confirmed to drop her). #*Akashi is an E-2 Reward (Battle of Sunda Strait), she can repair ships mid sortie (down to moderate damage). A new item, Ship Repair Facility, allows her to repair 2 ships at the same time. The times where she is allowed to repair are limited, however, she will get more functionality in the future. #*Sakawa is an E-5 reward. #Tone, Chikuma and Bismarck received a second remodel, with Tone-class being reclassified as CAVs. This can be unlocked by using a special Blueprint item, obtainable by trading Extra Operation and Event maps badges. #New BGM added. #New Recon Plane functionality: #*Increased effectiveness in the aerial combat phase from successful scouting with carrier-based scouts and seaplane scouts #**Effect depends on whether air superiority or air supremacy is obtained #*Special bonus in shelling phase from seaplane scouts #*Achieving Air Superiority / Air Supremacy allows ships with Recon Planes to do Double Attacks and Cut-Ins during Day Battle #Reward for clearing event maps: #*E-1: Medal, Reppuu Kai, Contruction Fairy, Damecon. #*E-2: Medal, Akashi. #*E-3: Medal x2, Amatsukaze. #*E-4: Medal x2, 新型高温高圧缶. #*E-5: Medal x3, Sakawa. Map details E-1 - Southwest of Surabaya Sea - Battle of Surabaya Sea *100 exp *Node B contains 1 flagship and 1 elite Ka-class submarines *Rewards Furniture Fairy, Emergency Repair, Reppu Kai, and a Medal upon clear *Killing the boss 6 times will empty its HP gauge. Not being able to kill it by the end of boss battle will still do some damage to the gauge. *Boss is CA Ri-Class flagship Kai *Use expedition 117 if you think you need more damage during sortie and boss node. Branching rules *CLT-CLT-CAV-BB-CV-CV seems to be the best fleet composition so far, with reported LoS of 298 to 408. *Some compositions have been reported to reach boss node with LoS of 226 Tips * Drops Show/Hide table E-2 - Southwest of Sunda Strait - Across The Sunda Strait *Rewards a Medal and Construction Ship Akashi upon clear *150 exp * Map gauge has 6 hp * Preboss node is night battle * Boss is BB Ru-Class Flagship Kai * Expedition 117 can be use for extra damage during sortie Branching rules *2 BB, 1 CLT, 1 CAV, 2 CV with BB and CAV equiped with Type 0 is really likely to reach boss node Tips * Drops Show/Hide table E-3 - Port Darwin Area - Assault! Destroy Port Darwin Operation *Rewards Amatsukaze and two Medals upon clear *200 exp *Killing the boss 7 times will empty its HP gauge. Not being able to kill it by the end of boss battle will still do some damage to the gauge. *Node-A contains 2 Ka-class Submarines *Boss is Harbour Princess Branching rules *Using 4 BB + 2 CV with 352+ LOS seems to give a 100% chance to reach the Boss node Tips *Using Sanshiki gives you a damage bonus against the Boss. *Use expedition 118 if you think you need more damage in the boss node. Drops Show/Hide table E-4 - Central Pacific Sea - Sweep Against Subs in the Frontline *Rewards 新型高温高圧缶, Repair Goddess , 艦艇修理施設 and one Medal upon clear Branching rules *From C to D : Fleet with 5 DD or 4DD + 1CL . The sixth ship can be any battleship or carrier. Fleet with less than 4 DD or have two BB/CV will always send to E *E to D or G is random. Tips *Use diamond formation for pre-boss node, line-abreast for the rest. *Pre-boss node is very tough if you have no carrier and let the enemy get air superiority, your DD will get crit to red very frequently. Drops Show/Hide table E-5 - North Pacific Sea - Capture Peacock Island Operation *Rewards Sakawa and three Medals upon clear. Branching rules *Starting point to A : Fleet with submarine(s). *B → C : Fleet with fast ship only. *B → D : Fleet with slow ship(s). *From F or G to J (boss node) : With a certain LOS (400+?), otherwise, send you to dead end (H or I) Tips * Drops Show/Hide table More information See also *Wikiwiki entry on event 『索敵機、発艦始め！』 Category:Events Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List